


Dead Eyes

by RoseyR



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Bullying, Character Death, Depression, Ghost! Tweek, Haunting, M/M, Murder, POV Craig Tucker, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Violence, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: Craig Tucker, also known as Dead Eyes. For some reason, he can see ghosts, and that...sucks. Craig tries his best to live normally, even when he sees ghosts, but it's proven to be difficult when he sees a blonde haired ghost living in his new house. So much for living a normal life.





	Dead Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Dead Eyes (Traducción)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934214) by [Maya_0196](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_0196/pseuds/Maya_0196)



> So....I know I technically have that whole Shutter story with the whole Craig, college, ghost Tweek, and blah blah blah...this one is different. Craig sees all ghosts! Not just Tweek. I also like to mention that I got the idea based on this Web comic I found on Webtoon. I don't remember the name and it's already completed I guess, I don't know. Go check it out if you have the time, it's amazing!
> 
> So...hope you like this one-shot idea and all that good stuff!

Run. That's all he could do in this situation. He had to run. He needed to find a way out of there, he needed to find a place to hide. That man was catching up to him, he needed to get the hell out of there. Now.

"Come on...come on...open..." He tries to open the door to a building, but it was locked. With no choice, he started climbing the fence that blocked his escape. "Nnggg..."

"There you are..."

"No no no!" He continues to climb over the fence, but the man was getting closer to him. He manages to get to the top but the man slashes at his leg. "Fuck!" He starts falling off the fence, but he managed to get to the other side.

"I'm coming for you," the man smirked as he starts climbing the fence himself.

"Shit!" He gets up, but with the cut on his leg, he couldn't run. He keeps hopping on one foot as he tries to find a place to hide. He spots a house. It had a for sale sign. He hops towards the house and was happy to find the door was open. He quickly gets inside. He locks the door. He walks back and takes out his phone. "Come on come on..." He turns on his phone, it was low on batteries. He had to make this call, now. He quickly calls 911. "Please...please please..."

"Hello?"

"Oh god! You got to help me! He's going to kill me!" He cried out.

"Sir, please calm down. Who's going to kill you?"

"I...I don't know who he is...he just...he just murdered my family and is now after me! You got to help me!"

"Okay sir, just relax. Can you please tell me your location?"

"Nnnngg....it's...it's uh...I'm in a empty house...uh...I think it's being sold...it's down here in-"

"There you are."

"Gah!" He drops his phone and turns around. It was the man. "H-how did you..."

"You should try checking the back door," the man smirked.

"Please...please don't kill me...please..." he starts begging for his life.

"Sir? Hello? Are you there?" The operator was still on the other line.

"We can't have that now," the man grinned as he raised his foot.

"Sir, we've found your location, please, are you th-" the man stomps on the phone.

"Now...where were we?" The man grinned.

"Please...I don't want to die..." He cried. He watches as the man raised his knife. "No!"

Everything went silent.

The police arrived to the house. When they entered the house, they were mortified to find a dead body of a young man. After awhile, they were able to identify the man.

His name was Tweek Tweak.

* * *

I knew my mom was worried about me when she noticed me staring at the stairs for a long time.

"...Craig? What are you looking at?" Mom walks next to me and looks at the stairs with me. Can't she see him?

"I'm saying hi to my new friend," I said. The boy in front of me smiles. I smile back at him, even if he was throwing up a bit.

"...Friend?" Mom said, she suddenly smiles at me and pats my head. "I see...what does your friend look like?"

"He looks like he's around my age....has brown hair...and he's vomiting a lot," I said.

"V-vomiting? Why is your friend...vomiting?" My mom frowns when I said that.

The boy in front of me tells me why. "He said...he was very sick before he died. Said he choked on his vomit. He said he died ten years ago," I said.

My mom stares at me with concerned eyes. I look back at the boy. I noticed...he was kinda transparent.

My life since then has been a living hell. My mom took me to see doctor to doctor in hopes of seeing what was wrong with me. I didn't get it...what's going on?

"Doctor? Are you sure there's nothing wrong with him?"

"I'm sorry ma'am, but your son is a healthy boy. There's nothing wrong with him," the doctor said.

I was sitting in the empty room while my mom was talking to the doctor. That's when I see a man huddled in the corner. I hop off the examination table and walk towards the man.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

The man turns and looks at me. His eyes were missing. I started shaking and quickly ran out of there. I clung to my mom's let as I hid my face. I started crying as I clung to my mother for dear life.

"Craig? What's wrong honey?"

"I don't like that man in the room!" I cried.

"Man in the room? What man in the room?" The doctor asked.

"The man with no eyes! He's scary!" I shouted. I continued to hide behind my mother, hoping the man would stop looking at me.

Later, I realized I can see ghosts. That's why I see so many weird looking people on the streets or in buildings. It was weird...and scary.

News about me somehow spread through our neighborhood. Soon, people everywhere started coming to our house and demanding to see me.

"Please! I just want him to talk to my husband!"

"I want to talk to my daughter! Please!"

"Bring us that child! That child must be working for Satan! He must be cleansed!"

"Fuck off!" My dad shouted as he desperately tries his best to close the door.

My mother holds me as I watched in horror at all the people trying to get in the house. I suddenly see my ghost friend walking towards the door.

"Hey! What are you doing?" I asked.

The boy looks at me and stares at a man and a woman. "Mommy...daddy..."

"...Mommy? Daddy?" I asked.

"Craig?"

"You see our son!?" The father of the boy asked.

"Please! Let us talk to him!"

The door suddenly slams open, my dad falling back. The people gets inside and suddenly grabs me. I stared in horror as people started pulling my body.

"Let him go you animals!" My mother shouted as she tries to grab me.

"Get off of him!" My dad exclaimed.

"Please! Talks to my son!"

"I need you to send a message to my husband!"

"The power of Christ compels you! The power of Christ compels you!"

I have learned two things that day. I learned that people were really scary when they're desperate to see their dead love ones...and that my special ability was a curse. I don't want to see ghost anymore....

My family soon thought it was best to move from Denver. We were going to move to a small town called South Park. At least we'll be safer there. While I was packing, the ghost boy appears and stares at me.

"Are you," the boy vomits. The vomit disappears, "sorry...are you really leaving?"

"..." I didn't talk to him. I stopped talking to him after what happened.

"Craig...I'm sorry for what my dad did...he didn't mean it..."

"..." I continue to pack up my stuff, not once looking up.

"Please stop ignoring me! It's so lonely here! I don't want to be alone anymore! I don't even know how to get out of here!"

"...."

"...Craig look...your favorite green car! The one you showed me? Let's play with it! I can shrink myself and get inside..."

"..." I stare at the car. I picked it up. He looks at me with a smile, thinking we were going to play. Instead, I open the window and threw the car out.

"No!" The boy runs towards the window and jumps out. I stared in shock when he jumped. Suddenly the boy was floating, he started fading. "...Goodbye Craig...thanks for being my friend..." The boy smiles at me before disappearing.

"...." I sat on the ground as I started crying. I...I wanted to say goodbye too...

South Park was different from Denver. It was smaller and there weren't that many people compared to those in Denver. That's good...there won't be too many people bothering us like before.

"Craig, would you like something to eat before we reach the house?" My mom asked.

"...." I stared outside. Even if we're in a new place...there's still ghosts. I feel sick inside.

When I got into my new school, I was still empty inside. No matter how many of the kids asked me to play with them, I just shake my head and sit somewhere on my own. If I play with them, then one of the ghost kids will get angry. I don't want to see them getting angry at me.

Sooner or later, kids started calling me, Dead Eyes. Wherever I go, all the kids would stay away from me and chant the name at me.

"Hey Dead Eyes? What you staring at?" One of the bullies asked as he grabs my collar.

"..." I see a girl hanging above the teacher's desk.

"Alright kids, enough chattering and get to your seats," the teacher said. I raised my hand. "Yes Craig?"

"...Why did that girl hang herself?" I asked.

"W-what?" The teacher stares at me. "W-what are you talking about?"

"A girl...hung herself...two years ago...she said...she was being bullied...and she told you about it, but you did nothing." Soon, everyone in class was staring at me, as if I grew a second head.

"C-Craig...no one...n-no one hung themselves."

"Sally Mert...that's the girl who hung herself," I said.

"Craig...where...where did you get that information?"

"She begged you to help her...but you did nothing...you let her suffer!"

"Craig!"

"You let her die! You could have done something, but you let her die!"

"Shut up! Shut up!" The teacher shouted.

I stared at the teacher as I started shaking. The hanged girl looks at me with a sad look. I feel...sick.

After that, no one dared to bother me, not even the bullies. They were all too scared of me. So from elementary school to high school, I was on my own.

"See any ghosts lately, Dead Eyes?" There were still a few people that would try to make my life a living hell...

"Yeah, any ghosts?"

"..." I see a tall man looming over the person that had my head to the ground. The man had a windshield wiper lodged into his head.

"My mom says kids like you should live in a freak show."

"...At least my dad didn't die from drinking," I muttered.

"W-what?"

"You dad died from drinking...he crashes into a lamp post and got a windshield wiper lodged into his skull..." The man was looking at me now. I try my best to not look back. "I bet you're doing this because you don't have a dad anymore. You're jealous that my dad is still alive...unlike yours."

"Fuck you!" The bully punches me in the face and soon all of them started punching and kicking me. I cover my head so they don't hit me there. While I was getting beaten up, the man just stares at me with a sad face.

Once the bullies stopped and went away. I slowly sat up and grab my bag. I needed to go home.

"You...can see me?"

"...." I ignored him and stood up.

"Don't ignore me...please. I know I made a mistake...I know I was a lousy father...but please...do I deserve this?"

"....." I turned around and stare at him with my dead eyes. "Even if you regret...you're dead. You can't do anything but move on."

"...And what about you? Why can't you just help us?"

"...Cause this is a curse. If I had the courage to take out my eyes...I'd do it in a second," I turn around and started walking.

"Even if you ignore us, you can't ignore us forever...you can either accept this as a gift...or continue having a curse..."

I didn't turn around. I continue walking.

* * *

"You'll remember to call?"

"Yes mom," I sighed.

"You'll eat three meals a day?"

"I'll see what I can do," I said.

"Eating nothing but Doritos and soda isn't a meal," my mom said.

"Mom, I'll be fine. Stop worrying," I sighed.

"I know I know...it's just...my little man is going to college," my mom sniffles.

"The boy is only going to community college," my dad sighed. Thanks a lot for that dad.

"Still sucks that you weren't accepted to that fancy school you said you wanted to go to," Tricia said.

"Yeah well...at least I ain't a short munchkin," I said.

"Fuck you," Tricia lifts up her hand and flips me off. I flip her off in return.

"Enough you two, this is suppose to be a heartwarming goodbye. So no fighting like brats," my mom said. We both flip her off, she flips both of us off.

"You got everything?" My dad asked.

"Yep, and the movers texted me saying that they already got my stuff in the house."

"I still think you should be living in a dorm or something," my dad sighed.

"No way, apartments and dorms have a lot of ghosts in them. Just be glad the house I fount was cheap," I said.

"Cheap houses doesn't mean it's good," my dad sighed.

"Whatever dad," I sighed. I finished putting the rest of the boxes in to my car. Before I could get in, my mom suddenly hugs me. "Mom...it's not like I won't see you ever again..."

"I know...just...stay safe...and please...please call us if you ever feel..troubled."

It's been a year since the incident. I was sitting on my bed with a knife and spoon. I was about to take out my eyes, but Tricia came in and stopped me before I could do it. I remember seeing Tricia crying and telling me I was an idiot. I remember how I started crying as I held Tricia's hand. Mom still worries about me...

"I will...I promise," I said as I kissed my mom's cheek.

"If you ever need to come home, our door is always open."

"Yeah..." I get in my car and started driving. I wave goodbye to my family and left.

I'm officially on my own now. No more mom protecting me all the time, no more dad telling a few visitors from Denver to fuck off, and no more annoying and nosy little sister who won't leave you alone. I'm officially on my own.

I finally reached the house. The house itself was actually pretty decent, with two bedrooms and a bathroom...I still don't know why it was being sold so cheaply. Well...whatever, at least I don't have to deal with ghosts. I grab a few boxes from my car and headed inside. Once I was inside, I froze. Now I know why this house was sold cheaply.

There's a ghost in my new house.

* * *

He's still here...and he's staring at me. I sighed and get up from my bed. I couldn't sleep at all last night because this ghost kept staring at me. I was hoping that if I ignore him, he would leave or something, but I guess that's not happening.

I grab my clothes and was about to head to the bathroom, but I was startled when the ghost appeared in front of me. I quickly look behind him. "This painting is creepy. I should get rid of it," I said. The ghost stares at me, he looked sad. Sorry buddy, but I'm not dealing with ghosts, so you either leave or I continue to pretend you aren't here.

Things continue on like this.

Every time I'm doing something, the ghost would stare at me. Every time I'm startled by his presence, I would pretend I was startled by something else. However, no matter how long I continue to pretend he wasn't there, he wouldn't leave.

"Shit," I hissed when I accidentally cut my finger while cutting a tomato. I blame the ghost since he kept staring at me while I was making my sandwich. When I turned around, I noticed the ghost started panicking, he started looking around and came close to me. I noticed that he starts coming closer to me as he inspects my cut finger with a worried look. What's his problem? It's simple cut.

I ignore him and walk towards the bathroom. I wash my cut finger and quickly grabbed a bandage. I wrapped the bandage around my finger. As I was about to put the box of bandages away, I noticed that the ghost was next to me, he tried picking up the box, but his hand phase through the box. I glanced at his face and noticed how sad he looked. Poor guy...judging from the stab wounds on his chest, his life was probably taken away from him. I sighed and put the box of bandages away, and then turned to leave.

It's not that I don't want to help them, it's just helping them would get me into so much trouble. When I helped that hanged girl in elementary school, the teacher begged the principal to expel me...the girl didn't even thank me for telling the truth...

I've learned a few things growing up. Ghosts will only want you to do shit for them, ghosts can easily move on if they just step away from the area they died, and people are way too desperate. So it's not my fault that I've secluded myself and kept this ability of mine to myself. That ghost just has to learn that no one is coming for him and that he should just move on. Simple.

When it was late and it was time for me to go to bed, I realized that this ghost is really making my life difficult. Around the second week of my move, I noticed that the ghost has started laying on my bed next to me. Why? I have no fucking idea. I wanted to tell him to fuck off, but I can't since I don't want him to know that I can see him.

Do ghost even need to sleep? Is that a thing? I wish I knew these things.

As I laid on my back, I noticed that the ghost was on his side, staring at me. Why does he keep looking at me? Is it because of the dark circles around my eyes? Is it because I always wear this chullo hat? Is there a pimple on my nose? Just what is it? Why does he keep staring at me?

I close my eyes for a second and tried to calm my mind. Just ignore him. If you ignore him enough, you can finally get some sleep. I take a deep breath and tried to relax. When I opened my eyes, I see the color green.

The ghost was in front of me...and he had his lips on mine.

"Jesus!" I exclaimed as I fell off of my bed. The ghost, with a shocked expression, looks down at me. My face was completely red as I stare up at him.

"...Y...y...you can s-see me?" The ghost squeaked.

Well...shit.

* * *

I look around the house. I see no sign of that ghost guy. Good. I just got to get a breakfast bar, leave the house, and figure something out from there. Simple. I quietly walk towards the kitchen.

"Morning!"

"Shit!" I jump and look behind me. It's him...

"So you can see me," the ghost smiled.

"...." I look away from him and started stepping back.

"Um...m-my name is Tweek...what's yours?" The ghost said.

"...." Maybe I can skip the breakfast bar and just walk out the door.

"...You're not...going to pretend to ignore me again...are you?" Tweek asked, his face looked sad.

"...." Now or never. I quickly turn around and tried running for it.

"H-hold it!" Tweek suddenly appears in front of me. I trip and fall back. "Y-you're not going to leave without having breakfast are you!? Breakfast is the most important meal of the day you know!"

"....?" What the actual fuck?

"Look...I can tell you don't want to talk to me...and you probably want me to leave..." Yes...I do. So why don't you? "...I just...can you at least have breakfast first? We can talk about..me and leaving."

"...Really?"

"Y-yes...we can...talk about what to do with me...just at least eat something," Tweek said.

"..." I sighed and walk towards the kitchen. Looking back, Tweek was staring at me intently. I grabbed a bowl and cereal from the pantry.

"Cereal? Really?"

"What's with you and judging my eating habits?" I sighed. Might as well just straight out say it since he knows.

"S-sorry...my...mom use to scold me every time I don't eat something more filling for breakfast."

"Like mother like son, huh?" I sighed. I grabbed the milk from the fridge and poured the cereal in the bowl.

"Screw you man," Tweek pouted.

I rolled my eyes and sat down. I started eating my breakfast. "So...I'm guess you died from being stabbed?"

Tweek froze and looks down. "Y-you noticed?"

"There are stab wounds on your chest right now, of course I noticed. All the ghosts I've seen will look how they look from when they died. The only ones that actually look normal are usually people that either overdose on sleeping pills or died from natural causes," I said.

"So...you can see ghosts for a long time?"

"Since I was a kid...yeah," I sighed.

"M-must be scary...s-seeing all those ghosts at such a young age..."

"You get use to it," I sighed.

"...Is...is that why...your eyes are so...dark?"

I froze. I look up and glared at him. "Never mention my eyes."

"S-sorry..." Tweek looks down, embarrassed. "I...I didn't know it was a sensitive topic..."

"...Well it is..." Tweek stares at me, thinking I was going to continue, but I just sat there and ate my breakfast. "...So...why...why did you ignore me if you can see me this entire time?"

"Didn't want to deal with ghosts anymore. Sorry for that," I said.

"You don't sound sorry," Tweek muttered.

"Because I'm not. Look..the reason I pretended to not see you is because I'm tired of ghost expecting shit from me. Always telling me to do something for them so they can move on with a peaceful mind. In reality, they could have left any time they wanted...they were just too selfish to leave."

"....Well...m-maybe ghosts...um..we...just want to do one final thing before we move on. How hard is it to something so simple as...telling a family member goodbye or saying...what we wanted to say?"

"..." I sighed. I rolled up my left sleeve and showed him the scars on my arm. "This...is what happens when both people and ghosts expect too much from me."

"J-Jesus! W-what happened to you arm!?" Tweek exclaimed as he stares at my arm.

"When people find out about my abilities...they get desperate and get a bit...handsy," I said.

"....I...I didn't-"

I then rolled up my right hand and showed him the faint scars around my wrist. "This...is what happens when the pressure gets to me."

"..." Tweek starts shaking when he stares at the fainted scars. "Y...you...you..."

"Yep...I tried three times. The first...I tried cutting myself...my parents found me and took me to the hospital. The second...I tried jumping...but I chicken out....and the third...I tried taking my eyes out, but my sister came in and stopped me."

"...." Tweek continues to stare at my arms and then he looks at me. He was shaking. "I'm...I'm sorry..." Tweek suddenly surprises me by bursting into tears. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."

"...Hey...why are you crying? It's not like you did this to me," I sighed as I rolled my sleeves back down.

"S-still...if I wasn't d-dead...or if I never existed...or never appeared in front of you...y-you wouldn't...you wouldn't..." Tweek continued to cry. All of his tears disappear before they hit the ground.

I suddenly felt...bad. I didn't mean to make him cry this much...no one but my family has cried for me. "...Hey...it's not your fault. It's not like you chose to die or anything," I said.

"Still...you probably...h-hate ghosts....you probably...h-hate me..."

I stare at him in surprise. Jesus, this guy was way too sensitive and emotional. "I don't hate you man. I don't even know you."

"S-still...I...I wish I could leave so you wouldn't have to see my f-face..."

"Wait...what? What are you talking about? I said you guys can leave whenever."

"I...I can't..."

"What?"

"I...I tried leaving this house...but no matter how far I get...I come back here for some reason..."

"...That's...new," how the fuck is that possible? I've seen ghosts leave before...so why can't he?

"I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry...I...I wish I never came into your life!" Tweek continued to cry.

"...." I suddenly found myself raising my hand and tried to place it on his shoulder, but my hand only phased through him. "...Craig."

"...H-huh?"

"My name...you asked earlier. It's...Craig. Craig Tucker."

"...." Tweek sniffled and smiles at me. "I like your name."

"...." I look away from him. I suddenly feel embarrassed. "Whatever..."

* * *

I have learned many things about Tweek since he found out I can see him and I just accepted that he was going to be staying for awhile. I learned that Tweek was really obsessed with me and what I eat. Every time I come home with take out or stuff that isn't remotely considered a meal, he would straight out complain.

"Chinese food again!?"

"What? I made sure to get broccoli and lots of it."

"Still, you know how much oil they put in this stuff?" Tweek then sees the bag of chips. "Seriously? Don't you know how much salt is in these stuff!?"

He's really reminding me of my mom right now...it's really annoying.

I also learned that Tweek loves coffee. I'm surprised he didn't die from coffee considering how much he loves it.

"A-are you making coffee?" Tweek asked.

"Yeah?" I raised an eyebrow. I always make coffee in the morning, so why is he asking.

"I um...c-could you leave the machine on a bit longer...I love the smell of coffee in the morning," Tweek said.

"...." I decided to leave the coffee machine on a little longer every morning...not because Tweek asked me, but because I know he'll just ask me all the time if I don't just do it.

Another thing I learned about Tweek is that he worries a lot. It's become quite annoying whenever he worries about me. For example, when I fell ill and Tweek was fussing over me.

"Oh god! Is your temperature high? Do you need something? Do you feel any pain in you stomach!?"

"Tweek...I just have a cold, stop worrying."

"How can I not worry!? Don't you know how many people can die from the common cold!? Oh god! Don't die!"

It was both annoying and slightly amusing. Still...I need to find a way to help him move on and out of my house. Having a ghost around all the time will lead to nothing but trouble.

While I was working part time at the library, I started checking out a couple of books in hope of finding some answers on how to help Tweek move on. So far...all of it is bullshit.

"...A seance? Really? That shit doesn't work. Who the fuck writes this garbage?" I sighed as I close the book and grabbed another book.

"...Are you into ghosts or something?" A voice suddenly startles me and I look up. It was a guy I don't know. I think I have a class with him, but I'm not fully sure. I never pay attention to the kids around me. "Oh...sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine," I said. I straighten up and look at him. "So...checking something out? Dropping something off? Need help finding a book?" I asked.

"Oh uh...just checking this book out," the guy hands me a sci-fi novel.

"You like...sci-fi?" I asked, my interested piqued.

"Yeah, I do. I love space. I'd like to be an astronaut...but...I think I'd rather write sci-fi novels instead."

"No kidding? I also wanted to be an astronaut when I was kid. Still do now...but...I think leaning towards a film maker is more realistic for me."

"Really? You seem like a smart guy," the guy smiled.

I blushed, I look away. "If I were smart...I'd be attending a more better school than community college, don't you think?"

"Hey, smart people can come from anywhere," the guy said.

"I guess," I sighed. I stamped his book and handed it back to him. "Your book will be due in two weeks on Tuesday. Be sure to bring it back by then."

"Will do...and hope to talk to you again," the guy said.

"...You...want to talk to me?" I questioned.

"Sure...you seem like a fun guy to talk to."

I blushed even more. "I'm uh...not really all that great at uh...talking."

"You seem fine to me," the guy smiled. "I hope to see you again...Craig," the guy said, he was staring at my name tag. The guy leaves and I was on my own again.

...What the fuck was that? My is my face all warm? Fucking Christ!

I sighed and went back to reading. "....I wonder what his name was..." Hm...well if he is in one of my classes, maybe I can ask him.

* * *

"...You got any fours?" Tweek asked.

"...."

"Craig...are you listening?"

"Hm?"

"Dude, you've been spacing out a lot," Tweek sighed as he stares at me.

"Sorry," I sighed. I look at my deck of cards and took out the four. I slid the card towards him. "...Why exactly are we playing goldfish? You can't even hold the cards."

"I'm bored," Tweek sighed.

"...Wanna talk then?" I asked.

"Sure," Tweek smiled. "So...what were you thinking about?"

"I wasn't thinking about anything," I sighed.

"Yes you were, you were thinking about someone...weren't you?"

"...No..."

"You hesitated!" Tweek smirked.

"Ugh...just drop it," I sighed as I started cleaning up the cards.

"Come on, tell me! Who were you thinking about?"

"I'm not saying, so drop it."

"...If you tell me...I'll tell you my secret."

"...." I look up at him. I am...kinda curious about Tweek...and about his life. "...Alright."

"Great," Tweek smiled. "Now come on, tell me!"

"Alright," I sighed. I sat up and look up at the ghost. "...I was uh...thinking about this guy I met at the library."

"...Guy?" Tweek tilted his head.

"Yeah...well...actually, he's in one of my classes. We kinda...started talking to each other for a couple of days."

"Oh? ...Do you uh...like him?"

"W-what? Of course not. If I didn't met him in the library, I wouldn't have noticed him in my class," I said.

"Alright alright, fair enough," Tweek smiled.

"...Now I ask you something," I said.

"Shoot."

"...What were your...family like?" Tweek suddenly drops his smile and looks down. Shit...did I hit a nerve again? "I'm sorry...you don't have to answer..."

"No...it's fine," Tweek smiled sadly. "My dad was...a coffee lover like me...maybe a bit more. He owned a coffee shop and...he loves his job. My mom was nice. I love how she smelled like lavender...and coffee. She cares about me and always fusses over me."

"Sounds familiar," I smirked.

"Oh shut up. If it weren't for me, you'd probably be obese by now," Tweek sighed.

"Fair enough," I sighed. I look at Tweek, "you must really care about your parents."

"...Yeah...I did..."

"...Where are they now? If you don't mind me asking?"

"...I don't know. Heaven...I hope...or maybe they reincarnated into something. I am a Buddhist after all."

"Wait...they're dead?" What? They died?

"Yeah...they died on the same night I died. Both were stabbed in their sleep. Never saw it coming," Tweek said, his eyes darkening.

"...I'm sorry," I said.

"Don't be...it's not like you were the one who killed them...it's that...motherfucker!" Tweek suddenly started glowing red and his face darkened even more. "He didn't even give them a chance wake up...he just killed them both without them noticing. I'd be dead in my sleep too if I didn't came home so late that night..."

"Tweek..."

"That motherfucker...he just...he just...he killed them! I don't even know if they're stuck like me! I can't even see them anymore! I don't even know if they're ghosts like me!" Tweek started screaming.

"Tweek! Calm down!" I exclaimed. I tried to grab him, but my hands only phased through his shoulders. "Tweek, please!"

"I just...what if they're still in the house? What if they're worried sick? What if they can't move on like me!? Oh God!"

"Tweek!" I stood in front of him, making sure he sees me. "Calm down. Please!"

"...."

"Tweek...please..."

"...I-I'm sorry...I'm sorry for f-freaking out like that...I don't...I don't know what came over me..."

"Don't worry about it...just...take a deep breath and calm down."

"...I just...I miss them...I miss them so much," Tweek looks down, he was shaking.

"...Do you want me to check?"

"Huh?"

"I can...go to your house and see if they're still there," I said.

"...No you don't...I don't want you to go because I want you to go..."

"That's an oxymoron Tweek. Either I go or not."

"Well don't go...I don't...want you to stress out. This is my personal business."

"...Well...you're living with me...and you have helped me stop eating so much junk, I think I owe you something. So I'm going," I stand up and grabbed my jacket from the coat hanger.

"W-what? Now?"

"Yeah, it's the perfect time to go."

"I just...I think you should-" I closed the door before he could say anything. What a busybody. I take out my phone and started typing up Tweek's family's address. Huh..not too far from here. I started making my way to his family's house.

I finally reached the house and I was surprised that the house was boarded up. I guess no one wanted to live in this place. I carefully walk towards the house and tried to see if there was a way to get in. I noticed that one of the boards was slightly loose, so I started pulling on it until he came off. I then tried my best to loosen a few more boards.

"Jesus...who ever boarded up this place did a lousy job," I sighed. I finally took out enough boards and I started heading inside. The inside was old and dusty. How long has this place been vacant? "Hello? Any...ghosts in here?" I look around and hope to see someone. "Mr. and Mrs. Tweak? Are you here?"

"Honey, that boy is calling for us."

"Oh, shall we greet ourselves?"

I turn around and saw the most horrifying thing I have ever seen. A man with his face covered in stab wounds. His intestines were showing. A woman with her scalp slight cut open. She was missing an eye. When Tweek said his parents were killed in their sleep, he never mentioned that they were brutally killed. Whoever did this was a sick fuck.

"U-um...a-are you...Mr. and Mrs. Tweak?"

"Yes we are. It's nice to meet you young man. We barely get any visitors, especially people like you," Mr. Tweak said.

"Yes, but who might you be?"

"...I'm Craig...I'm a friend of your...son."

"Tweek!?" The two exclaimed.

"Y-yes."

"Is he doing okay? Did he managed to get away from that awful man? Is he eating well?" Mrs. Tweak walks closer to me and started asking a bunch of questions. I started feeling nervous.

"...I'm sorry ma'am...he's...dead. He's...a ghost."

"...Oh...I see..." Mrs. Tweek suddenly became sad and looks down.

"There there honey...at least he's not suffering anymore."

"...How is he?"

"...He's fine...still dead...but fine. He's uh...living with me right now."

"I see..." Mrs. Tweek smiles sadly.

"...He takes after you, ma'am. He keeps telling me to eat right and eat breakfast," I said.

"...That's my boy," Mrs. Tweak said.

"...He wanted me to tell you that...he misses you guys...and that he loves you," I said.

"Well son...tell Tweek...that we miss him too," Mr. Tweak said.

"Tell him that we love him as well."

"...I will," I said.

Suddenly, the two started glowing white. They suddenly start fading away.

"Oh...are we going now?"

"Guess our business here is done."

"Craig was it...take good care of our boy."

"...I will," I said. I watched as the two finally disappear. "...." I take a deep breath and started leaving the house. At least Tweek will be happy to know that his family have finally move on.

I came back home and Tweek immediately ran towards me. "D-did you see them? Are they okay?"

"They're fine," I sighed. "They wanted me to tell you that they missed you and that they love you."

"...Thank God," Tweek said, had a smile on his face as tears started forming.

"...They finally moved on," I said.

"I'm glad," Tweek smiled. Tears started falling.

* * *

My class ended for the day and I was packing up. While I was packing, the guy from the library, Jack, started walking towards me.

"Hey Craig...still reading ghost stories huh?"

"I'm just curious if some of the stuff they say in here is accurate..."

"Hm...do you believe in ghosts?"

"Why...do you?"

"Well...I never seen one...but that doesn't mean they don't exist. Who knows," Jack said.

"I guess," I said. I wish I could tell him what I see. I glanced over at a ghost boy who was smiling shyly at a girl. Poor guy...that girl will never notice him. "Anyways, I better get going."

"Um...are you busy this Saturday?"

I stopped. "Uh...no? Why?"

Jack suddenly starts blushing. What the fuck? Why is my heart racing? "I was um...wondering if you wanted to...go out..this Saturday."

"...Like a date?"

"No...yes...sorta...okay..yeah...like a date."

Seriously? "Seriously?"

"What do you mean?"

"You...want to go out with me?" I asked.

"Yeah...you seem like a nice guy. U-unless you're already dating someone..." Jack blushed.

"I'm uh...n-not...it's just...you sure you want to date me?" I blushed, "I mean..I do have the whole dark eyes going for me...and I have a nasty personality..."

"I think both of those makes you very charming," Jack suddenly winks at me. My face is really warm now.

"...Um..thanks," I blushed. No one has ever said that to me before. Hell, no one has ever flirted with me before! This is all so...new to me...

"So...about that uh...date?"

"...I don't know...maybe if you text me the place...I might come..." I said.

Jack smiles at me. "I hope to see you there then," Jack said.

Jack then leaves and I was on my own again. What the fuck was that!? Was I...really asked to go on a date!? I suddenly feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pull it out and I see a text from Jack. It was the name of the place and a winky face....

I couldn't help but look forward to Saturday.

* * *

 "Where are you going?" Tweek asked, "and dressed like that?"

"I'm just...going out and seeing a friend," I said. I check myself in the mirror. Should I comb my hair a bit more? Should I wear a tie? Ugh....this is all confusing. "Should I have my shirt tucked in or should I just leave it?"

"...Oh my God...you're going on a date," Tweek said.

I blushed, "yeah...so?"

"So? You sure you can trust this guy?"

"Relax, it's not like I'm going on a blind date or whatever...I'm just...going out with that guy from the library..."

"I...I still don't think you should go. Don't you think we should focus more on getting me out of here? So I can move on?"

"We can do that later," I said.

"B-but...weren't you the one that told me that ghosts that stay too long tend to get more aggressive?"

I froze. Right...I can't forget that. I remember seeing a ghost at this hotel me and my family were staying during our family vacation. The ghost that was in our room look horrific, but his attitude towards us was even more terrifying. I swore...I saw him moving lamps and doors. I learned that the longer ghosts stay, they have more control of their abilities...and they get more agitated by the minute.

"....I'm sure you'll be fine. You haven't been dead for that long, so I'm sure we can skip a day."

"Craig...don't you want me to move on?"

"I do...but...I would also like to live my life. I've never...had a normal life."

"Still...are you sure you should be wasting your time on a silly date?"

"Why are you so against me going on this date? Can't you be happy for me?"

"I am happy for you Craig...but I just don't want you to go out with that guy!"

"Well why not? Why don't you want me to go out with him?" I angrily shouted.

"Because I like you and I'm jealous, okay!" Tweek exclaimed, he started glowing red.

"....W-what?"

Tweek calmed down and started blushing. "...I mean...you never...noticed?"

I suddenly thought back to the night he kissed me. I forgotten about that...it was the reason we started talking after all. "...Tweek...we-"

"No...I get it...I'm a ghost...and you're...alive. It...it wouldn't work, right?" Tweek said.

"Tweek.."

"You know what...just go! Be with that library guy and leave me here, alone. I should be use to being alone...right?" Tweek said. Tweek walks towards the couch and sits down. I stare at him, feeling guilty.

"....Do you...want me to turn on the coffee machine?" I asked.

"...Just go...please," Tweek said.

"...Okay," I said. I leave the house and headed towards my car. Once I was inside, I just...sat there. ...God damn it Tweek...I wish you told me sooner then maybe I wouldn't feel so...confused right now...fuck. I placed my head on the steering wheel and closed my eyes. My head and chest kinda hurts a bit. I look at the time. "Shit, I'm going to be late." I start the car and started driving. I'll just...figure this out later...hopefully.

Once I reached the place that Jack told me about, I headed inside and tried to find Jack.

"Jack," I said.

"Craig, you actually showed."

"Well...I maybe a jerk, but I'm not a dick," I said.

"Glad to hear that," Jack smiled. I sat down across from him and smiled. "So...you were kinda late. What happened?"

I paled and look down. "I just...uh...had a little argument with my roommate," I said.

"Really? What was it about?" Jack asked.

"Oh just...something stupid...really," I said. My stomach felt like it was in a knot.

"I see...well I hope you two can figure something out," Jack said.

"Yeah...me too," I said.

"You know...I didn't know you have a roommate, you never mentioned anything about them during our talks," Jack said.

I blushed, "w-well it's...you know...I didn't feel like it was that important," I said.

"I see...well I hope I can meet them," Jack said.

I started sweating nervously. Fuck, think of an excuse...come on Craig...think.. "You can't."

"Oh? Why?"

"He's uh...he's not that great with people...never leaves the house actually. It's taken some time for him to get use to me when I moved in..." I said.

"I see...well...maybe if I warm up to them they might-"

"Hey, why don't we order? I'm starving," I said.

"Oh...okay, what would you like to eat?"

Phew...that was close. I look at the menu and noticed at how much unhealthy food they have here. If Tweek saw this, he'd be getting upset.

"How about...the burgers?"

"You kidding? Know how much grease that stuff has?"

"Um...heh...I'm sure a little grease wouldn't hurt..."

I blushed, "sorry...it's just...if my roommate sees this shit, he'd start complaining about how unhealthy all of this stuff is."

"I feel like your roommate needs to relax and enjoy life," Jack said.

"Yeah..." Wish he could...I bet if he was alive, he'd actually cave in and eat as much burgers as he can before he start bloating. Heh...I bet he'd look cute while eating all those burgers...wait...cute? What? I blushed at the thought and I look at the menu again. "Um..how about the spaghetti?"

"Sure thing," Jack said.

We order two plates of spaghetti and we waited for our order. While we wait, Jack and I started talking.

"So...how's the whole ghost books going for you?" Jack grinned.

"Well if you must know, they're actually interesting...and fun to laugh at," I said.

"Really? Why's that?"

"Have you seen some of the bullshit these writers wrote in them? Ghost are weak to salt and iron? Bullshit. If ghost can phase through walls, why would salt and iron hurt them?"

"I see your point," Jack laughs.

"Also, what's with the whole...unfinished business crap? I'm pretty sure there are ghosts that stick around because they don't know how to move on or because they don't want to. I mean, if everyone needs to do something before we die, then we'd be having a ghost filled world already."

"I guess so," Jack said, "...you really know a lot about ghosts...huh?"

"...Well uh...I just...um...ghosts are...kinda interesting," I said.

"Hm....remember when I asked you if ghosts were real?"

"...Yeah?"

"Well...to tell you the truth...I do think they exist," Jack said.

"Oh...you do?" I asked.

"Yes...and you know what...I hope to one day see them...or at least talk to one," Jack said.

"Why's that?"

"...My grandmother died a long time ago...and well...before she died...she had this box in her closet. I was always curious with what was in the box...so when grandma died...I took the box and tried to open it...but I never could. It needed a key and I didn't know where the key was."

"...I...see," Hmm....

"You know what Craig...if I could...I don't know...see or talk to ghosts...I would have asked my grandmother where she hid her key," Jack said.

"...How...do you know your grandmother is still around?" I asked. I suddenly felt nervous.

"I don't know Craig...why don't you tell me?" Jack look at me, his eyes were dark. Shit.

"...You...know?" I gulped.

"Of course I know. I know about the boy who can see ghosts," Jack said.

"...How?" I said.

"Well Craig...I actually use to live in Denver...and I heard stories about you. At first...I didn't really care...I just thought it was a hoax...or maybe that you were a freak," Jack said.

"...."

"However...when I moved to South Park...same as you...and you started talking about a girl who hung herself...I became...curious. I started searching for any stories about a hung girl at South Park elementary....and...what do you know...I found many articles about it. How a girl hung herself...how she begged her teacher to help her, but he ignored her...how she was being bullied mercilessly."

It was getting harder to breathe. He was there? He was fucking dare for that!? Are you fucking shitting me right now!?

"And you know what...after I realized that your little secret was legit...I became very interested...especially after my grandmother died," Jack said.

"...."

"So how about it?" Jack suddenly grabs my hands and started rubbing the back of them with his thumbs. Disgusting. "Will you...help me talk to my grandmother? I would really like to see what's in that box...but I need the key. So could you just...ask her where the key is?"

"..." I look down at my hands. Jack's hands were so smooth and soft...but his words were like nails being put into a blender.

"Your orders, sir," the waiter comes and puts down our food.

"So...how about it, Craig? If you help me...I'd be very happy...and we can...we can be together..forever," Jack said.

For whatever reason, I thought of Tweek. Tweek...he's the first ghost to never ask me to help him with a personal goal. He never once even ask me to find his killer and see if he's in prison or not. Tweek...he's annoying...he's a worrywart...he's very persistent....but he's also the sweetest guy I know...and he's the first person to make me feel...happy.

"...Jack...I...I think I see her...I see your grandmother...right now," I said.

"What? Really? She's here?"

"Yes...she's standing right next to you," I said.

"Really? Then...can you ask her where the key is?"

"Of course," I smile. I stand up and grab the plate of spaghetti. "She said...that the key...is right up your ass."

"...What?"

"Oh...and that...you're the worst grandson she ever had...you're a despicable prick...and that you deserve this," I dumped the plate of spaghetti over his head. I then grabbed his plate and dumped that spaghetti on his head. "Oh...and right now...she's telling me that if you ever come near me again, I'll fucking shove my converse sneakers up your ass." I started leaving.

"...You...you fucker! I know who you really are Craig and what you see! Don't think I won't tell people! Dead Eyes!"

I stop. I turn around and stare at him. I then lifted my hands and flip him off. "Hmph...see if I give a shit." I then continue to leave the restaurant.

I finally made it home and I started walking into the living room and hope to see Tweek. I couldn't see him. I bet the little shit is hiding from me because he's upset. What a prick...

I sighed and walk towards my kitchen. I then turned on the coffee machine.

"...Nnnnggg...you got my attention now...what do you want?" Tweek sighed as he angrily stares at me.

"...I'm sorry," I said.

"...Guessing the date didn't go well?"

"How do you know?"

"You got spaghetti sauce on your sleeves there..."

"Yeah well...the prick deserved it...he asked me to talk to his grandma so he could find a stupid key to open a dumb box."

"What douche," Tweek said.

"Yeah," I said. I hop onto the counter and sat there. Tweek walks closer and sits next to me.

"...You upset?"

"...Honestly...no," I said.

"Really? I thought you like the guy or something."

"I did...but then...I started thinking about you," I said.

Tweek blushed. "W-what?"

"...You heard me," I said. I looked away, feeling my cheeks getting warm.

"....C-Craig..."

"...I'm sorry for not noticing till now," I said.

"...Well...I was a bit upset when you didn't mention the kiss..."

"...Yeah well, you shouldn't kiss people when they're trying to sleep," I smirked.

"I thought it would be romantic at the time!" Tweek blushed. He then started pouting. Cute.

"...Let me ask you something...why did you fall for me? I ignored you, my personality is shitty, you heard about my suicide attempts...and...I have these dark circles around my eyes...so why do you like me?"

"....At first, I thought...you were going to be a human that's going to live here and I was sorta...intruding? I thought of just ignoring you and not get in your way...but...when I first saw you, I felt...something. I started paying more attention to you and the little things you do. Like how you look cute when you sleep...or how you're so clumsy when you actual cook...or how you have this sparkle in your eyes when you watch your sci-fi films. I thought that every little thing you did was...cute."

"....Is that why you kept staring at me so intently?"

"S-sorry," Tweek blushed.

"...I'll admit...that's probably the most romantic thing someone has ever said to me...even if you are dead," I smiled.

"...Craig...c-can I kiss you...er...again?"

"...Why not," I lean forward and waited for him to kiss me.

I see Tweek take a deep breath before leaning forward and kiss me on the lips. As expected, his lips phased through a bit...but...nonetheless...I felt something.

"...I swear...this has to be the most weirdest relationship I'll ever be in," I sighed.

Tweek smiles and places his hand on mine. "Hey...that just means I'm a better guy than that asshole," Tweek grinned.

"...Point taken," I smiled.

* * *

I started searching up any crimes that has happened over recent years. I was hoping I will find something on the guy who killed Tweek and his family.

"What are you doing?" Tweek asked as he looks over my shoulder.

"Nothing," I close my laptop before he could see.

"Craig...you're not hiding something from me...are you?" Tweek asked as he stares at me. I nervously look away from him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I said.

"...Craig, you can tell me anything," Tweek said as he smiles at me. I feel my heart beating fast. I still can't believe I'm dating him.

"I know," I said. I leaned my head a bit till my head was touching his...sorta. "I better get going."

"Do you have to go?" Tweek pouted.

"Hey...just because it's community college, I still paid money to get in," I said. I get up and grabbed my backpack and laptop. "I'll see you later."

"I miss you already," Tweek said.

"Okay...we're not going to be that type of couple," I glared at him.

"Okay...that was too much. Noted."

I nodded and left. Once I started walking to my school, I take out my phone and tried to continue my research. So far, I got articles about the guy, but no clue on how he works or where he is...

"Well if it isn't Dead Eyes."

Son of a bitch. I sighed and looked to my left. It's Jack. "I thought I told you to leave me alone."

"Yeah well...I thought I'd get compensation since you did splatter spaghetti all over me," Jack said.

"Fine, just send me the bill to your dry cleaner, I'll be sure to throw it into a cemetery," I said and moved on.

"You little...get back here!" Jack starts following me and I did not have the time or patience for this crap. Before I could tell him to fuck off, he grabs my phone.

"Hey! Give that back you prick!"

"...You're researching that killer that enters families homes and kills everyone in their sleep?"

"So what..."

"I didn't know you're taking ghosts requests. Is that why you won't help me with my grandmother?"

"Dude, what's with you and wanting to know what's in a stupid box? If there was money inside, I'm pretty sure she would have said something about it in her will or something."

"I know there isn't money in there...I just...I wanted to check something..."

"Well go find a psychic or something. I'm not helping you."

"...I can tell information about the killer."

I froze. "...How do I know you have any info on the guy?"

"My brother is a police. He actually was part of the case awhile back before they gave up on it. He always brought his work with him whenever he came home. I managed to check out a lot of things about the killer that the public doesn't know about."

"...And I'm guessing you're not going to tell me unless I talk to your grandma?" I sighed.

"Exactly...so...we got a deal?" Jack asked as he raised his hand.

I stared at him then his hand. ...It will take me forever to find any information on this guy. ...God fucking damn it! I shake his hand. "I swear, if you lie to me on the information, I'm going to kick you ass."

"Charming as ever, Craig," Jack smiled. We continue walking to school together, much to my dismay. "...I wasn't...lying when I said that you know...I really do think your personality is charming..."

"Either shut the fuck up or fuck off," I sighed as I walk faster. "Besides...I'm already taken."

* * *

Jack and I went to his family's house. Jack told me that his family were out, so it was okay to talk to his grandmother now. The faster I do this, the quicker I can find Tweek's murderer.

"Do you see her?"

"..." I hear a creak above us. "...Did your grandmother like being upstairs a lot?"

"Yeah? She actually died up there...why?"

"...Let's head up," I said. We went upstairs and entered Jack's grandmother's room. Once the door open, I see a elderly woman sitting on a rocking chair. "Hello? Are you...Jack's grandmother?" I asked. Jack stares at me in shock.

"Oh? Did little Jackie bring in a friend?" She smiles at me, some of her teeth were missing.

"You could say that...I was wondering...well...Jack was wondering...where is that key to that box in your closet?"

"Oh? Little Jackie wants to know the location of the key?"

"That's right."

"Is that why I see him snooping around? If I weren't dead, I'd pull his ears." Huh...I'm starting to like this lady.

"You ad me both lady," I smiled.

"What? What she say?"

"Shut up," I sighed, "so ma'am...where's the key?"

"Well my boy...the key is actually behind that painting," she points towards a painting of a keyhole...that...really? He never thought of checking there? How stupid was he.

"She said it was behind that painting."

"...Seriously? I never thought to check behind there!"

"...Wow...you're an idiot," I sighed.

"My little Jackie was always a sweet young man...but not very bright."

"No wonder he had no chance of being an astronaut."

"I heard that...and judging from how you said that...grandma!" Jack blushed. He takes the painting off the wall and we both see a golden key taped on the wall. "It's here!"

"...Why did you hide the key?" I asked.

"Hm...I was planning on giving the box and key to him when he grew up...but as you can see...I didn't last long."

"....She said she wanted to give the box and key to you personally...but...it was too late."

"..." Jack looks at the key and then starts heading towards the closet. He grabs the box from the closet and unlocks it. I look over his shoulder as he opens it. The box was filled with children's drawings, hand made gifts, and a single letter. "...She actually did keep it...I was wondering why I never see my gifts around the house...I just thought she didn't like them."

"...."

"Oh Jackie...of course I love them."

"She said she does love them."

"I wanted them close to me all the time. So I stored them in this box. They are my personal treasures."

"She treasures them...so she placed all of your gifts into that box."

"I was sad when you stopped making me gifts after awhile...but I was happy to just look at the ones you made before."

"She-"

"I know...I'm sorry grandma...I'm so sorry I stopped...I just...I wished you told me...then I wouldn't have felt so guilty for being mad at you for such a long time...I'm so sorry grandma..." Jack sniffled and suddenly starts crying.

"Oh Jackie...you're all grown up now...you shouldn't...be crying for me....grandma will always love you...." I look at her and noticed that she was glowing white. She was disappearing.

"...She's leaving. She said that she'll always love you."

Jackie puts down the box and stares at the rocking chair. "I love you too grandma! I'll never forget you!"

She was gone after that.

"...She's gone," I said.

Jack continues to sit on the floor as he continues to cry. ...For a jerk who was technically being friendly towards me so he could use me...I guess he isn't that bad...still hate him thought...just slightly less.

"She's in a better place now," I said as I pat his shoulder. I turn around and was about to give him some space to mourn.

"Craig...thank you...."

"....You're welcome..." I leave the room and waited for him outside.

After a few minutes, Jack comes back out with the box in his hand. "Let's go."

"...You alright?" I asked.

"Yeah...I...I needed that," Jack said.

"Hm..." I follow him until we reached his car. "So you'll tell me about the killer now?"

"Straight to the point as always," Jack sighed as he places the box in the back. "I don't know if this will help...but...the killer is very brutal to his victims, his favorite is killing them in their sleep...and once in awhile, he will take a break from killing so he wouldn't get caught easily...but...when he does kill, he always has a pattern when he visits his victims."

"Pattern?"

"Yes...the first time he killed, he killed a family where their last name starts with an A...then a year later..he killed a family with a B...and then a C the following year..."

"He's killing people alphabetically? Seriously?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm serious...however...in recent information about him...it seems he's stuck on the Letter T."

"Letter...T?"

"That's right...he's been killing more and more families and people with T's in their last name. It's actually the reason my brother stopped taking the case. It got them stumped."

"...Then that means...Tweek's family weren't the only ones..."

"Currently, he's taking a break, and the trail is cold. No one has any idea on where he is..."

"...Hm...let me ask you something...the families that were killed each year...were they...in the same area?"

"Yes....why?"

"That would mean he sticks around the same place until he needs to move on. That also means..." The guy could easily be around the place Tweek was killed. "...Who was the last victim the guy killed before he went into hiding?"

"Um...I believe...it was the Tweak family...why?"

...The guy is still around.

* * *

I came home later and immediately, I started packing stuff I might need. I have to find this bastard and make him pay.

"Craig..."

"Tweek," I turn around and see Tweek standing behind me. "What is it?"

"...I know what you're doing," Tweek said.

"W-what?"

"I saw the news articles underneath your bed...you're...you're looking for him."

"...Tweek."

"Don't! Don't do it! He'll kill you! He's dangerous! Just...just stop before you get yourself hurt!"

"And then what? Let other people die later on? This guy needs to be caught."

"Then call the police! Don't go on your own!"

"If I call the police, he might start running. I need to catch the fucker and make him pay."

"Craig Tucker!" Tweek appears in front of me, he was glowing red. "You are not leaving! You're staying inside!"

"I don't need you to worry about me! I don't need anyone to worry about me!" I exclaimed. "Yes, I see ghosts, yes, I tried killing myself, yes, I went through hell! But I'm grown up now...I don't need to be look after..."

"Craig...what if he kills you?"

"Then...at least...at least I can die happily, knowing I found your killer," I said.

"...Don't go...please don't go...I...I don't want to lose you," Tweek said.

"Tweek," I placed my bag on the ground and look at him. "I'm done having people worrying about me...it's time for me to worry for once. Right now...all I'm worried about is not being able to find the bastard who kill you."

"..."

I pick up my bag and was about to head out.

"...I lied!"

I froze. I turned around and stare at him. "What?"

"...I lied! I lied that couldn't leave! I lied that couldn't move on!"

"...What?"

"...I...I have tried..tried getting out of this house...and...my hand started disappearing a little...but...but I stopped."

"So wait...you could have left this entire time?"

"...Yes..."

"Why did you lie? You could have moved on this entire time! You wouldn't be hurting for staying here so long!"

"I was scared!" Tweek exclaimed.

"...."

"I was so scared...I thought...where would I go? What is on the other side? Just because we're moving on...doesn't mean we know if where we move on to is...going to be paradise like people say...I didn't know what would happen...I didn't know where I'd end up!"

"....Tweek..."

"A-and...when I met you...and I fell for you...I thought...maybe I could stay a little longer...maybe until you kick the bucket...t-that way...when I do finally move on...I wouldn't be alone...I don't...I don't want to go by myself..."

"Tweek..."

"So please...please don't go...I don't want you to die now...I want you to live a long life...I want you to live!" Tweek exclaimed.

"...Tweek," I move my hand and was about to place it on his cheek, but it only phased through. I stare at my hand and his cheek. "...I love you..."

"...I-if you love me...then you'll stay here and not go out there..."

"That's the thing...I love you so much...but that just means I have to let you go..."

"Craig..."

"That also means...you have to let me go."

"No...please don't do this to me...please..."

"I never want to help people...I never want to help ghosts. Yet...today...it felt...good when I helped Jack and his grandmother...it felt good when I helped your mom and dad earlier...so...this is my choice. I want to help you."

"Craig...no...please...please..."

"I love you, Tweek...and I want you to move on with a peaceful mind."

"Craig! No!" Tweek tries to grab my hand as I turn to leave, but his simply phased through it. "Craig!"

I close the door behind me. It was now or never. I sent a quick text to my parents and then a quick text to Jack to make sure to have the police ready. I headed out.

For once...I felt like I wasn't going to regret making this decision.

* * *

If I remember...Tweek told me that Tweek ran through this alley before he reached the house. I look around, but so far, I wasn't able to see anyone.

"Damn it...was I wrong?" I muttered. It's already been two hours, and both Jack and my parents have been texting me none stop. "...I should keep looking..." I continue to look around till I came face to face with a fence. Tweek said that he climbed over a fence when he was trying to escape...was this the fence?" I inspected the fence till I noticed dry blood. "...Bastard." I look around the area a bit more and hope to find more clues.

I see a door that leads to an abandon building. I remember Tweek telling me how he tried opening a door, but it was lock.

"Jesus..." I stared at the door. I suddenly noticed something. The door was...slightly open. "...What?" I look around before I open the door. With my flashlight, I check around, but the inside was bare. There was no furniture, just a couple of boxes and crates. The room was filled with spiderwebs and dust. "...." I looked down and noticed a footprint...these were...not mine...they were very large. Someone has been living in here.

"What do we have here?" I hear a voice behind me and I quickly turn around. I see a large man with a horrifying grin. He had a large scar across his face. "Lost kid?"

"...Are you...that m-murder who killed those families?"

"Oh? You heard of me? i feel so honored," the man starts laughing.

"Yeah, I'm that guy...call me Hank."

"No thanks," I take a step back and started texting Jack in my pocket. "You...you murdered my friend..."

"Hm? Who?"

"...Tweek...you murdered...Tweek."

"...Tweek...oh! That spastic kid...I remember him...I remember how he screamed when I stabbed him in his chest. I would have also got him in the face like I did with his folks, but I was running out of time, the police were coming. Still...you should have seen the look on his face when he saw me and his dead parents. I wish I took a picture," the man laughed as he took a step closer to me.

"Stay away you fucker! What you did to Tweek...what you did to those people...it wasn't right!"

"Right? Wasn't...right? You know what wasn't right kid? Seeing your own mother going to jail, getting a letter telling me how she killed herself in her cell...all because she couldn't pay her rent and was a little violent towards the manager and his family."

"That still doesn't mean all those people you killed was okay...you should be in jail for what you did."

"Maybe kid...but you know...when I killed that fucker and his family...it felt...good...I then killed another family in my apartment...it also felt good...I then started killing more and more people..."

"...Why kill people alphabetically though?"

"That? That was to confuse those pigs...no no no...the people I love killing the most are people that start with T in their last name. Mostly because that fucker who sent my mom to jail also had T in his last name."

"..." I continue to step away from him, but I suddenly hit a wall.

"Hey...I think I heard about you moving into that house actually...your name...it was...Tucker...wasn't it?" The man grinned.

"Don't you fucking get near me...the cops are coming any minute now," I said.

"Good...I can't wait to hear news about a kid who died in an abandon building...all because he was stupid enough to come looking for me."

"Shit!" I dodge him when he ran towards me. I step back as he looks at me again.

"Poor kid...you're going to die here all alone. You should have brought back up," the man grinned.

I look around. "Who said...I was alone?" I asked.

"You blind or something kid? It's just you and me here..."

"...No...it's just you...me...and a couple of ghosts," I said.

"...You...can see us?"

"He can see us?"

"He sees us!"

"You fucked in the head kid? Why don't I fucking fix that?"

"Run to the right!" A woman exclaimed. I dodged to the right and stepped back.

"Careful! There's a box behind you!" I stop ran to my left.

"Shit! Quit moving kid, I'll be sure to make it quick!"

"Fuck you you ass!" I finally reached the door and tried to open it, but it was lock.

"The key is in his back pocket!" A little girl said.

Damn it...I got to think of something.

"No where to run kid. Just stay still...who knows...you could be a ghost sooner or later yourself."

"Well I'm telling the truth...I do see ghosts."

"Ha ha..." The man laughs. "Yeah? Prove it," the man raised his weapon, but was waiting for me.

I stared at the ghosts behind him, I signal them to tell me anything about this guy.

"He has a stain behind his back..."

"...You have a stain on your back," I said.

"So? You could have seen it while you were running around earlier. Time is ticking."

"He tried sleeping in that room over there, but he was covered in so much dust the next morning."

"You slept in that room, but when you woke up, you were covered in dust."

"...Lucky guess."

Come on you guys...I need more stuff info here. Something that I have no way of knowing but you guys.

"He sucks his thumb when he sleeps!"

Bingo. "You suck your thumb when you sleep."

The man stops. "..."

"He tried sleeping on a few crates, but his weight forced them to break and he fell."

"You slept on a few crates, but you fell when they suddenly collapse."

"How'd...how did you know..."

"When he saw a spider...he screamed."

"You screamed when you saw a little spider."

"W-what are you?" The man starts stepping away from me. I started walking towards him as more and more ghosts tell me all about him. I grab the knife from the back of my pocket. It's now or never.

"You picked your nose last week. You ate moldy bread and threw it up. You had a cold, so you robbed a pharmacy to get medicine. You cried for your mother on the first night here."

"Get back you freak...what the fuck are you!?"

"Don't you know?" I take out my knife and stab him in the leg, he falls to the ground. I step away as I stared at his leg bleeding, the knife was still in his leg. "...I have dead eyes...I see dead people."

I hear sirens outside. The police were finally here. I'm sighed in relief.

"...Thank you everyone...you really helped me..." I said.

"No problem young man....I'm just glad that man is finally getting out of here. This place was already filthy enough."

"I agree," I smiled.

The police comes into the building. "Sir, you alright?"

"I'm fine, I caught the man that-"

"Look out!"

I suddenly felt an arm grab me from behind and I stared in horror as a knife comes towards me. I screamed as I felt pain in my face and eyes.

"Dead eyes huh? Well now they're dead."

I started breathing heavily. I can't see...I can't see anyone...I can't see the ghosts, the police, or him! I can't fucking see! I felt blood leaking out of my eyes.

"Craig!"

...Tweek?"

"You fucker!" I suddenly felt the ground shaking.

"What the fuck!?" I hear something hit the ground. I not longer felt anything sharp pressed against my neck.

"He's unarmed!"

"He still has the hostage!"

"Get back you pigs, or I snap this fucker's neck!"

"Don't you hurt my Craig!" I suddenly felt myself being pushed out of the way.

"What the fuck! Are you doing this you freak!? Put me down!"

"S-sir? What do we do?"

"...Fire!"

I hear gunshots. I suddenly hear something hitting the ground. Everything was quiet.

"Sir, are you alright?"

"...I feel...dizzy..."

"Sir, just stay with us, an ambulance is coming."

"Craig...Craig!"

"....Tweek..." I feel sleepy.

"Shit...he's bleeding a lot here, someone help me out here!"

"Craig...please...please don't die...don't die..." I felt something warm on my hand. It feels nice. "...No...please...I don't want to go yet...let me stay...please...Craig...Craig..."

"...Tweek..." I lose consciousness.

It's time to let go Tweek...for the both of us....

* * *

"Careful...there's a fire hydrant," Jack said as he grabs my arm.

"Stop worrying so much. Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I can't take care of myself..." I sighed.

"Still...you sure you should be out here? The doctors said you should be resting."

"If I stay in that stuffy room any longer, I'm going to kill myself," I sighed.

"Come on Craig, you barely escaped from death," Jack sighed as he helps me walk. "I still can't believe you put yourself in danger...and for what? To help you ghost boyfriend?"

"Yes," I said.

"You're not even going to deny that your boyfriend is a ghost? Even when he's gone now?"

"...Yes," I said.

"Straightforward...stubborn...and a bit stupid. Still charming...but also agitating."

"Hey, you could have just went home and leave. It's not like I need you here or anything," I sighed.

"Well we're friends now...aren't we?"

"Fuck no," I sighed.

"You're no fun," Jack sighed.

"...Are we here yet?"

"Yes, we made it to the cemetery. You're lucky this place is close by to the hospital, or else it would have taken you hours to find this place."

"Fuck you," I sighed. We headed inside and using my cane, we walk around. I hope it's here... "Do you see it?"

"Just wait...God...these need to be organized a bit more..."

"Just keep looking."

"You know your mom isn't going to be happy when she realized you sneaked out of your room and headed over here."

"I just...I wanted to say goodbye."

"Didn't you had a chance before he left?"

"No. I was close to death, remember? So I wasn't able to say goodbye before he left."

"Still...you sure this will give you closure...it's not the same to just...actually talking to a ghost..."

"This is fine," I said.

"Alright. ...Oh! I found it!"

I crouch down and felt the grave stone. I felt the letters on it. "Tweek Tweak." There you are.

"...Mind...giving me a minute?"

"Alright...take as much time as you need...well...maybe not too long...your mom is going to be pissed at me for helping you escape."

"Just go," I sighed.

"Fine fine..." I hear Jack leave. It was just  me now.

"...Hey Tweek...how are you?"

Silence.

"...I'm sorry for worrying you...I just...I needed to do it...I hope you're not too mad at me..."

Silence.

"...I...I wanted to say...thank you...for saving me...and that...I'm going to miss you."

Silence.

I felt tears falling. "...I love you Tweek...and I wish I could see you again. You...you made me want to live a long life...I now want to live fully...it's all thanks to you..."

Silence.

"I'll never forget you...Tweek. I hope you are living happily with your family now...I hope you're all living in peace..."

Silence.

I close my eyes as I rest my head against the grave stone. "I love you, Tweek."

"...I love you too, Craig." I stilled. I miss that voice.

I smile as I felt something warm on my hand. I lean closer to the grave stone when I felt something warm on my shoulder. That warmth didn't leave until it was getting late and Jack had to take me back to the hospital.

"Thank you...Tweek." I whispered.

I learned a few things as I grew older. Even when the people you know can be annoying...or even fusses over you...they do it because they love you. I learned that life is precious...and that...it could easily be taken away...just like that...so we shouldn't take life for granted...it's the only one we have after all.

Lastly...I learned that...no matter who we love...or who is our destined love one...if you feel happy for their happiness...if you will do anything for them...if you...are willing to let go...then...that means you two really are in love with each other.

I hear the machine next to me beeping. It was getting hard to breathe. My time was finally up. I lived a good life...

Everything went dark after that...and for a few seconds...I could actually see everyone again...

* * *

"Craig....Craig....Craig!"

"Mmmm"

"Craig...it's time to wake up...we gotta hurry!"

I open my eyes. I see a familiar face. I smile.

"Good, you're away! Your family is waiting you know. You dad is not a patient man. My dad is having a hard time calming him down you know."

I look at the boy in front of me. I feel warm inside. "Tweek..."

"...Hey Craig," Tweek smiled. He holds up his hand and I grab it. I can finally touch him. "...You really wanted to come here as a kid? I didn't know you had a choice! I thought you'd come here as an old wrinkly man or something."

"Hey, if I was going to see you again, I wanted to look young for you. Besides, all of your stab wounds are gone, so you shouldn't be complaining about me looking young."

"Fair enough," Tweek sighed as he hugs my arm. "Now come on! Everyone is waiting!"

"I'm coming, just because I look young, my body still feels like an eighty year old man," I sighed as I follow him.

"Jesus, you're starting to act like a grandpa again," Tweek sighed.

"Fuck you dude."

"There's my Craig," Tweek giggles. He leans forward and kisses me on the lips. "I'm glad I can finally do that."

"...Me too," I smiled. I leaned forward and kiss him again. "Come on...everyone's waiting."

"That's what I've been saying!"

We walk together towards the gate. We walk all the way towards it with our hands together.

"I hope you didn't wait long for me," I said.

"Don't worry...I'm willing to wait a million years for you. There's so much I want to do that I couldn't when I was a ghost."

"...Can't wait." I smiled.

If it weren't for my eyes, I would have never met Tweek. So...maybe have dead eyes isn't a curse after all.

_**The end.** _


End file.
